1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander assembly, and more particularly to a sander assembly having a working table that may be adjusted up and down relative to an upper sander device to move the work pieces upward toward or downward away from the upper sander device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sanders comprise one or more sander wheels or the like rotatably supported on a fixed table. The workers have to move the work pieces across the table and to move the work pieces relative to and toward and away from the sander wheels in order to sand the work pieces with the sander wheels.
The applicant has developed a different sander disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,539 to Wang and having a sander wheel provided above the working table and movable upward and downward toward the working table to sand the work pieces disposed on the working table. However, a complicated configuration is required to be provided for moving the sander wheel upward and downward relative to the working table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sanders.